Red Blood And White Roses
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: It's been months since Calderone's destruction and the kids and adults are trying to put everything together... but when Ali and the kids find out some startling truths about their parents pasts, will things ever be the same?
1. Chapter 1:Trying To Heal

"Ali? Hey, it's okay honey." Gina says, putting a hand on her daughter's shoulder. Alison looks up, still having trouble seeing out of her right eye but she could see her mom...and Gina could see tears in her daughter's eyes.

Gina had heard Alison crying a few minutes ago and decided to check on her because Alison's nightmares were getting worse.

"Mama..." Alison chokes out before dissolving into sobs, Gina lying down and putting her arms around her. It had been storming outside and Alison wasn't getting too much sleep lately.

"It's okay, baby. It's going to take some time but it'll be okay." Gina says, gently tucking a lock of Alison's recently cut hair behind her right ear. Gina held Alison, singing to her until Alison fell back asleep, her eyes puffy from crying. Gina strokes Alison's hair for a while before lying down and falling asleep next to her.

Calderone had targeted Alison...brutalized her...took her innocence.

Alison Elena Castillo would never be the same girl that she used to be but she won't let herself be lost to the darkness...she was fighting with everything in her.

Calderone wouldn't win if Ali had anything to say about it and as Gina opened her eyes for a few seconds, she watched her little girl sleep...and closed her eyes again, tears falling down her own face.

Both Castillo women just wanted a little peace of mind but they knew that it would be a long time before everything was normal.


	2. Chapter 2:Blaming Myself

"Ali?" I hear and look to my left, Miguel sitting on the other side of my bed. I can't remember when i fell asleep but i do remember mom coming into my room last night and comforting me.

I hate nightmares... this feels like one i can't wake up from.

"Hey. How'd you sleep?" I say, my voice still rough.

"Not so bad. You have another rough night?" Miguel says, helping me sit up. I nod, Miguel reaching over and brushing my tears away... i didn't even realize i was still crying. "Mom's downstairs, talking to Dad... Ali, we're not gonna let anyone hurt you again." He says.

"You were hurt too, Miguel." I say.

"Not as bad as you... Ali, i should've never called you a promiscuous little tramp... I didn't listen to you when you said that you and Ryan are just friends." Miguel says, tears falling down his face.

That's one of the things that always breaks my heart... Miguel blaming himself. I was the one who went to that club to begin with... made myself an easy target for Calderone... no, damn it, i'm doing exactly what Valerie said, i'm blaming myself!

I pull Miguel into a hug, Miguel carefully putting his arms around me. I rub my hand up and down his back as he buries his face into my shoulder, crying.

I should've been behaving better, Miguel... i'm sorry.


	3. Chapter 3:Just A Bad Dream

Alison waited for backup to arrive while Ryan negotiated with the dealer but her sixth sense was going crazy, the young officer turning her head as soon as she saw something in the dealer's hand.

"Ryan… NO!" Alison shouted as Ryan turned around, the car exploding and sending Ryan and the dealer flying. Alison ran over to Ryan, crouching down and checking on him.

"A… Ali-" Ryan says, resting his hand on her stomach. "-keep our little one safe… from… Calderone." He says before his eyes closed one last time, his hand falling limp. Alison leaned in and kissed Ryan's forehead one last time, tears running down her face. She wasn't sure how he found out about their baby but she was glad he knew.

" _I said i'll be back… you didn't believe me, now he's gone."_ Alison swore she heard Esteban say before a white light surrounded her…

Alison bolted upright, breathing heavily as she felt someone nearby. Nights were turning out to be the non stop nightmares for her and now days were too. She found herself on the deck on Sonny's boat as Elvis stopped by her, resting his head on her lap.

"Hey, Elvis. Being a good watchgator?" Alison says quietly, reaching out and petting him. Both heard someone approaching and Elvis growled in their direction.

"Whoa, easy Elvis. It's just me." Sonny says, sitting down as Alison pulled herself up to a sitting position, glad that she could see out of her right eye again. "Ali, did you have another nightmare babydoll?" He asks, lightly placing a hand on Alison's right shoulder.

"I… I don't want to talk about it. Can you just hold me, Uncle Sonny?" Alison says before Sonny pulls her into his arms, Alison hanging onto him and resting her head on his shoulder as he lightly stroked her hair.

' _You're gone, you sick son of a bitch! You can't hurt me anymore!'_ Alison thought, repeating it in her mind until she started to believe it.

Elvis let out a concerned grunt, resting one of his feet on Alison's left leg as her and Sonny let go.

"He'll protect you with his life and so will I, kiddo." Sonny says, gripping Alison's hand, Alison squeezing his hand gently.

"I know, Uncle Sonny." Alison says, Sonny leaning in and kissing her on her forehead, every thought of Calderone fading from her mind.

At least for now.


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected

" _Whoa, no need to-" Britt says but it was clear Ali was not gonna listen and Ali slapped Britt right across the face._

" _What, turn vicious after you just_ _called me a tramp?! You need_ _serious help if you find what_ _happened to me funny and that I deserved it! You, Britt Wheeler, are pure evil!" Ali yells, Britt backing away from the smaller girl and storming off._

"Miguel, you home from school yet?" Ali asks after walking into the house and walking towards her own room but stopping when she saw Miguel's bedroom door cracked open and looked in, seeing Miguel and Roni kissing.

Ali walked to her own room, putting her backpack down on her bed.

' _My best friend and brother… were just kissing. I'm not sure how to feel about that.'_ Ali thought. Her phone buzzed and she reached into her shorts pocket, grabbed it and looked at it, seeing a text from Ryan.

' _Hey. Your day go okay?'_

' _Not really. Can you come over and pick me up? I need some time away from the house.'_ Ali texted back.

' _Sure. On my way.'_ Ryan replied.

Ali walked outside after Ryan pulled up in his black 1977 Pontiac Trans Am and got in it, unaware that Miguel and Roni had seen them.

"Damn it, she must've seen us and freaked out!" Miguel says after Ryan and Ali leave.

"She's still traumatized, no matter how well she hides it. Ali's not the same person she was 7 months ago." Roni says.

Meanwhile, Ryan was driving a bit too fast… but the speed seemed to help Ali relax and so did the warm wind blowing in her face.

"You just found them kissing in his room? That is unexpected." Ryan says.

"Yeah. Wouldn't anger me if they got together but what angered me is how he…" Ali says, trying to figure out what to say next.

"How he acted when he found us alone… Ali, I know you're trying to be strong but you've been through hell, we all have-" Ryan says, Ali seeing someone crossing the street and instinctively gripping Ryan's arm.

"Ryan, watch out!" Ali says, Ryan slamming on the brakes. Ali looked closer at the man… and recognised him from a picture on her dad's desk.

 **Ali's p.o.v**

That's Marty Gretsky, Jack Gretsky's son… he looks exactly like him!

I remember Dad telling me and Miguel about Jack Gretsky and how Jack named his son after Dad. I also remember from an old coroner's report I saw in the file room that Jack had end stage cancer and the Medical Examiner wondered how Jack could even walk, let alone get into a gunfight and die.

Marty looks at me for a split second before walking away, Ryan driving at a much more careful speed now.

"You look a bit startled, Ali. You okay?" Ryan says.

"Yeah… I'm okay." I say as Enjoy The Silence by Depeche Mode starts playing when Ryan turns the radio on.

 **Marty's p.o.v**

That girl looked… familiar somehow. Actually, I saw a resemblance to my dad's old friend Martin Castillo… the man my dad named me after.

Those eyes… poor girl looks like she's been through hell. Too much for one lifetime.

I hope the boy I saw her with treats her well… they seem to like each other a lot.


	5. Chapter 5:Like Looking Into A Mirror

"Used to come out here a lot as a kid… hearing the water crashing against the wooden docks can be very soothing." Jake heard as he walked past the Miami Marina, stopped and saw Ali and Ryan sitting on the cooled off hood of the Trans Am.

"Hey, what's going on?" Brandon asks after walking back to Jake, who pointed at Ali and Ryan. "Looks like what allegedly happened to the little tramp ain't stopped her from screwing him." He says before the two boys approached Ali and Ryan.

"What now, you two thick headed jocks?!" Ali says.

"Hey, don't take that tone with us! Just check-" Jake says.

"If you say that you're concerned for my well being, we all know that that is bullshit, Jake!" Ali says.

"You've got a lot of damn nerve, you know that, you little tramp-" Brandon says, cut off by Ryan slamming his fist into Brandon's face. "Fuck off, Rivera!" He shouts.

"No, you and Jake fuck off! You've got a problem with me, take it up with me but leave Ali out of it!" Ryan says angrily, Jake about to charge at him but screaming out and falling down when Ali kicked the back of his left knee out.

"You think I'm gonna put up with more of the damn pissy attitude from you, Britt or any more of your little clique, you're sadly mistaken! You want to end up with a broken bone like she did, keep on acting like you are, pendejo!" Ali says as Jake carefully stood up, him and Brandon walking away.

"So much for trying to unwind, huh?" Ali says as Ryan carefully pulled her into a hug, rubbing his hand up and down her back.

 **Meanwhile…**

Martin had finished putting his paperwork away when he heard a knock at the door and looked up, blinking in shock.

"Marty…" Martin says as he and Marty Gretsky hugged.

"I missed you, Uncle Martin." Marty says as they let go, Martin seeing how much Marty looked like Jack.

"It's been too long… how have you been?" Martin says.

"I've been good. Graduated college, now I'm in medical school…" Marty says before another knock at the door caught their attention and both saw Miguel and Roni.

"Kids, is something wrong?" Martin asks.

"Ali took off, we haven't heard from her in a while because-" Miguel says.

"Ali… saw me and Miguel kissing." Roni says, Martin grabbing his cell phone and seeing that he had a missed call from Ali as well as a text.

' _Saw Miguel and Roni kissing in his room, got a bit upset. At the marina with Ryan.'_

' _Okay. Sorry for not replying earlier, one of those days, princess.'_ Martin replies.

' _It's okay, Dad. Just be careful, okay?'_ Ali texts back.

' _I will. You be careful too.'_ Martin replies before setting his phone down.

"We'll talk about this later, Miguel. Roni, you should head on home, okay?" He says.

"Okay." Roni says before she and Miguel leave. "I hope Ali's okay and not getting into fights again." She says, Miguel putting an arm around her.

"I worry about her too. I always have… she's my only sister and your best friend… she's been through too much but she's a strong person. It'll take her time to be back to herself but she'll be herself again." Miguel says before they kiss.


	6. Chapter 6:Looking In A Mirror, Part 2

"Well, that blew up in our faces… what now?" Brandon says.

"Damned if I know… with how bad my knee is hurting, I'm hoping that Ali Elena Castillo didn't break my kneecap or tear my ACL, that could stop my Football career before it starts." Jake says, putting ice on his knee as Britt walked into the Ballard house. "Alicia's not here." He says.

"I actually stopped by to see you. What in hell's name happened? Practice go wrong?" Britt says.

"Castillo's daughter messed my knee up… I was crazy enough to get in her face." Jake says.

"She's still claiming that she was victimised?! That little slut got what she deserved!" Britt says as Caroline walked downstairs.

"I don't ever want to hear you say that again, no woman deserves to be raped! If you truly think that, you're no longer welcome here!" Caroline says angrily, Britt leaving and Caroline turning to Jake, Brandon and Todd. "Same goes for you three. Brandon, Todd, go on home. I need to talk to Jake." She says, Brandon and Todd leaving and Caroline sitting down next to Jake. "You don't feel the same way Britt does, do you Jake?" She asks.

"I could never feel that way about anyone who suffered like that… Ali's gonna be scarred for the rest of her like, mentally and physically." Jake says, finally admitting how he felt.

"I don't think you, me or Alicia ever really make things right with the Castillo family… but we shouldn't make things worse for them." Caroline says, helping Jake up and out to her Pontiac Grand Am so he could get his knee checked out at the hospital.

 **Meanwhile...**

"OCB is swarming with cops, can't get too close." Edward Reese says into his headset. He and Dale Menton had met in prison and since both knew Martin Castillo, both made a pact to get revenge on him when they got out.

"Considering there's probably someone who still works there and remembers you, it's best to stay in the shadows for now." Dale says.

"Got it. Any luck on the house?" Edward says.

From a distance, Dale Menton watched the Castillo house, looking for any sign of Martin.

"Any sign of the old man, Menton?" Dale heard Edward say through the headset.

"House is empty… maybe we've got the wrong address-" Dale says before hearing the roar of the Trans-Am's engine as it sped past him and stopped in the driveway, the car being shut off. "Hang on a second, someone just pulled up." He says.

"Castillo?!" Edward asks.

"Not unless he's driving a 1977 Trans-Am. Looks like two kids in the car." Dale says before seeing Ryan get out of the car and walk around to the passenger side, opening the door.

The second Dale saw Ali, his eyes widened with more shock than he thought possible. He didn't know who Ali's mom is but Ali clearly had a resemblance to Martin… Dale also thought that Ali reminded him of a younger May Ying, Martin's first wife.

"You're not gonna believe this, Resse… Martin Castillo has a kid." Dale says.

"You're kidding…" Edward says.

"I'm looking right at her, some older guy just dropped her off at the house." Dale says, grabbing his phone and taking a picture of Ali and Ryan before sending it to Edward.

"I'll be damned…" Edward says after seeing the picture.

"Yep. You see any female over there closely resembling her?" Dale says.

Edward looked as Gina exited the police station and grabbed his phone, taking a picture of her and sending it to Dale, who compared the pictures of Ali and Gina after driving off.

At the same time, Ali and Ryan were in the house and watching from the window as the black Honda Accord drove away.

"What did that guy want?" Ryan asks.

"Damned if I know. Something ain't right, I should call Miguel." Ali says, dialing Miguel's number.

"Hey, sis. You okay?" Miguel says.

"Yeah, just… Ryan and I saw a strange car outside. Keep an eye out for a black 2001 Honda Accord, got a partial description on the license plate, TH72." Ali says.

"Okay, you want me to let Dad and Mom know?" Miguel asks.

"Yeah. Don't need any more psychos from the past coming back. And if you see the guy driving it, keep away from him, okay?" Ali says.

"You got it, sis. Mom and Dad are working late tonight so I'm gonna be home right away. Love ya, kiddo." Miguel says.

"Love ya too, brother." Ali says, the two hanging up.

"You sure you and Miguel will be okay by yourselves tonight, Ali?" Ryan asks, lightly rubbing his hand up and down Ali's back as the two hugged.

"Yeah… I'll call you if I need anything, Ryan." Ali says.

It wasn't long after Ryan left that Miguel came home, him and Ali immediately hugging.

"It's okay, kiddo. Whoever it is, he's not gonna hurt us." Miguel says as they let go.

"I don't like this, Miguel… what if this guy's like Calderone? What if he's…" Ali says, Miguel lightly rubbing his hands up and down his sister's arms.

Out of their sight, Dale was setting up a sniper rifle and aiming it right at the front window. He looked through the scope and saw Ali and Miguel.

"Make that two kids… well, Martin… payback is a bitch." Dale says angrily, his index finger on the trigger and him pulling it.

Ali and Miguel hit the ground from the force of the bullet shattering the window, both siblings knocked into unconsciousness as blood spilled near them…

At the same time, Martin's police scanner went off and he picked up the microphone.

"Repeat that, Switek?" Martin asks.

"Shots fired at your house, boss… are Ali, Miguel and Gina with you?!" Stan says frantically as he sped towards the Castillo residence.

"Gina's still here but… the kids…" Martin says, feeling panic go through him before setting the microphone down and grabbing his keys, finding Gina outside. "We've got to get home, shots were fired at our house!" He says, Gina letting out a terrified scream.

Both ran to their dark blue Honda Accord, got in and sped off, Gina letting her tears fall as she and Martin had one thought going through their heads.

Someone else was after their children… and Martin and Gina were going to do everything possible to keep from losing Ali and Miguel.


End file.
